


Solitude

by mydyingatheist



Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydyingatheist/pseuds/mydyingatheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom is frozen by Matthew's beauty, but, then again, who isn't?</p>
<p>Things aren't always as they seem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude

It was another busy day. Crowds wavering passed the stage, buzzing with excitement for the upcoming concert. I looked at Matthew, frozen by his beauty. I just could manage to stare long enough, before I had to move my attention to what Chris was doing before losing my composure. His defined cheek bones, pale icy skin, and ocean blue eyes were just too perfect. I always found myself gazing deeply at him, only to see he never looked back at me, never seemed to care. I had always been there for him. In the highs, the lows, the good times, the bad times, but he was never there for me. No, he never even thanked me for anything I did for him, yet I still craved him, yearned for his love.

My whole being focused on him and him alone. I was there to service him, trapped in a paralyzed prison upon my seat. I waited and waited for him to hear me, my cries of my love for him. Never did he hear me. I was always just there, him deaf to anything I tried to say. I still tried though. Every time he was around I tried to reach out to him, letting my emotions flow.

I just sat there, pleading for his approval, but he never seemed to care. He was always too busy with skimpy blondes, getting drunk and being careless throwing his life away one drink at a time. I didn’t want to see him get hurt like he always did. One girl uses him and dumps him, crushing his fragile soul, breaking him for the longest time only to be broken over and over again by the other useless skanks he filled his empty time with. I didn’t want to see him throw his life away countless times down the drain, dazed and lost without any sort of guidance. I was there for him, but he would never see me as that guidance. He wouldn’t come to his senses about the matter either, I know this for a fact for all the times he has left me battered up and thrown around on the tours, leaving me on the bus in my lonesome, while he goes and gets piss faced. He would then only come home at the early hours of the morning to complain to me drunkenly how horrible his life was. I always listened.

I dared to gaze back at Matthew to see he had recently acquired two broads at his sides. He smiled happily, whispering sweet nothings into their ears until the stage hand called for us to go on stage. Matthew kissed both of their cheeks and bid them off, finally giving me some sort of attention. He pranced over and grabbed my neck, placing me close the his lower belly, running on stage. With the spotlight on us, I sang my notes of love to him. Yes, I, Dominic Howard, would never fully be appreciated by the all famous Matthew Bellamy. He didn’t even know my name. He called me...Glitterati.


End file.
